Unwritten
by Yaoi love69
Summary: Sasuke wanted a little more in his life than just going to school, eating, breathing and sleeping. Too bad he got more than he bargained for when a new kid shows up in town. But it seems there is far more going on than meets the eye... NaruSasuNaru.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… :(

I'm sorry for all the bad grammar! It's all on me… now on with the story!

**_Unwritten _**

Chapter 1: **_New schools and pain-filled eyes_**

Naruto was walking down the sidewalk on his way to a new school; Thinking about life, the new one he has just begun and the old one he wish he could leave behind. He was not an average, everyday person, although he did wish he was. He, as well as every other person in his previous town, hated him for it. His childhood was mess from the very start, since the day he was born or should I say, since the day his life fell apart, at the age of six, for after that fateful day he was never free to do as he pleased…he could only do what pleased others, even if it meant crushing his heart and soul every single time.

The orphanage was the worst place he could recall from his childhood, well one of the places. With the homes he was put into, you would think that they purposely picked ones that would make his life a living hell. The one he was living in now was anything but an exception. For the only reason he was not wincing at the pain from various cuts and bruises was because Akuji, his adopted father, although he does not deserve such an honorable title, had not the time nor strength in his passed out, drunken state; body sprawled out on the couch with his empty vodka bottle ready to slip from his numb fingers and shatter onto the wooden floor into numerous pieces, just like our Kitsunes broken heart, to do much harm that morning. Time had flown by while he was reminiscing his past… or should I say current life? Before long he found himself in front of a building.

_'Is THAT my new school?' _He thought to himself. The building was as tall as the eye could see. The structure was made of white marble, such luster came from the building; almost blinding him. The sky was a bright blue with white fluffy clouds rolling by. He walked through the large gates, indicating he had arrived at his intended location. High-pitched laughter that came from his far left attracted his attention.

There, stood three girls, with their short skirts, expensive cell phones and make-up that looked like Crayola ganged-banged their faces, laughing and pointing at him.

"What the hell is he wearing?" giggled a girl with long, dirty blonde hair tied into a high ponytail; whose bangs parted in the front so that only a strip covered one dark, blue eye.

_'What's wrong with what I'm wearing?' _He questioned inside his head. Naruto looked down at himself. He made eye contact with his old and worn tennis shoes, tape lining them for they were falling apart. His black jeans were faded, making them almost gray and had too many rips and tars to count. His oversized, blue hoody hid his well-developed and toned body, making it seem like he was nothing but a weak scrawny kid. He was nothing of the sort. His hair was a bright blonde, it looked like a golden hallow was engulfing the boy. His skin was sun-kissed and his cheeks were lined with three scares, making him look like he had whiskers, just like an animal, pacifically a fox. Also his eyes were cerulean blue; that of the clearest sky's, though holds emotions like the deepest of seas.

"I don't know Ino, but look at those scars! Looks like SOMEONE is trying to get attention." Commented a girl with violet, almost purple hair; a cocky grin spreading across her face. Her eyes were a milky white, making them like that of a blind person. Although that could not be, for she had no problem voicing her crude options on his appearance.

Subconsciously, one of Naruto's hands went to his cheeks, fingers tracing the lines on them; his eyes dimmed just a bit at the memory of how exactly he got those very scares rose in the back of his head.

"Please, that's nothing! Put all those disgusting traits together and you get…well, whatever that is." Inserted a girl with bubble gum pink hair and emerald eyes, pointing at Naruto as he walked by. The way she acted gave the impression that she was the leader of the group and that nobody went against her cruel way, no matter how much they may have wanted to.

_'And it begins…' _he thought to himself.

Naruto willed himself not to stop and just ignore them like he always has, and that's just what he did.

Walk away. That was the plan. Maybe think about what horrible things he could do to them, knowing that he would never do such a thing but having the satisfaction of imagining it anyway. Yes, that is exactly what he was going to do, unfortunately, with the bad luck that was always hovering over him, he ended running into a wall. Or something he thought was a wall.

The 'wall' he thought he ran into, you know, the one the just popped out of nowhere? Was actually a person. Since, as far he knew, walls don't breath, nor were they soft when you knocked them over and landed on them.

Naruto barred himself in the warmth that surrounded him; Nuzzling his face in the neck of whoever was beneath his solid form. With how firm the chest felt against his own, he knew that it was a male he had descended himself upon. A unique scent of mint, the perfect amount of colon and a hint or even just a dash of cinnamon wafted itself into his senses.

The being underneath him started to stear, signaling that they were coming out of the shook of being knocked down. Naruto took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful smell in doing so, instantly memorizing it. He slowly opened his eyes, which were shut tightly due to the force of the impact.

Sky blue eyes met with ones so dark, they almost appeared black. Those midnight orbs, which stared right into his own, held no emotion. Almost as if the person were empty, making it seem as though Naruto was the sun that just broke the surface of the sea water, while the boy, with his porcelain white skin, that of a china doll, was the darkness that consumed the bottom of every abyss.

The only indication that showed the boy was even alive, was the faint trace of immense pain in his eyes, well hidden behind a cold exterior; the rise and fall of his chest, and the pulsing beat of his heart beneath Naruto's fingertips.

Although the contact lasted no longer than a moment, with those intense coal eyes, blank as sheet of paper, starring at his own crystal ones; seeming as though they could see into his very soul, it felt like an eternity. Naruto's eyes lowered just a bit, connecting with plump pink lips so close to his own.

Before he could utter a sound, the girls from earlier somehow had gotten the strength of what felt like ten men, for they were already on top of him, roughly yanking him off the young man and discarding him like he was nothing but filthy, unwanted trash. Only after his ass hit the ground, did he realize what had happened. He looked around from his spot on the gravel cement, eyeing the man that already stood in front of him, dusting invisible dirt off his clothes.

He wore dark blue jeans and a crisp, white button up shirt. His jet black hair that contracted with his pale skin, that of a snake, fanned out of the side of his head, almost like the wing of a raven. The only word that could describe such a heavenly creature, was pure perfection, and even that was an understatement.

Naruto stood up and dusted real dirt off his already stand pants. Two of the three girls were fanning over the raven, asking him if he was alright and if he was planning on beating the worthless blonde boy, meaning himself, while the girl with pink hair looked like she was seething with rage. Before long, he found himself with a forming black eye and a screaming fan girl yelling in his face about 'hurting my Sasuke-kun!' Not even bothering to give the girls the satisfaction of knowing that their words did hurt the blonde, he pushed his way past the girls and stood in front of the raven.

"I'm sorry for running into you, I was a little…preoccupied at the moment." At this, he glared at the girls, eyes turning into slits with an almost demonic ora encasing them. Fear seeped into the bones of the girls, freezing them in place. A thick silence bombarded the air around them, you could almost visibly see the tension. A voice, smooth, silky, and emotionless with a dangerous edge to it, which almost caused Naruto shiver with an unknown feeling, cut the air like a doubled edged blade.

"Its alright, but next time, I kick your worthless ass." He turned to the still frozen girls, directing his next words to them; ignoring the blonde boys unspoken vocabulary. "Stop obsessing over me, I can take care of myself."

"But Sasuke-kun!" complained the leader of the group, "I love yo-" but she was interrupted by the cold and dead voice of the man she claimed to love.

"It is Uchiha-san to you, and your fan club. Just leave me alone, you can't possibly love someone you hardly know." The man now known as Sasuke Uchiha, looked over to our almost forgotten blonde boy, eyes lingering longer on the boys frame than necessary, then he stalked off, not bothering to breath another word, leaving Naruto with three girls he now feels bad for.

"Its ok Sakura, He'll come around some day and you'll watch, he'll come begging at your feet." Conferred the pale eyed girl.

"Hirata's right, you'll just have to wait and see." Inserted Ino.

"But every single time he says those cruel things, it just breaks my heart. I don't know if I'll last much longer..." with dry tears being painted by a fresh coat, she ran off, her best friends flowing closely behind her.

After a good ten minutes of just standing there, trying to comprehend what accord, Naruto made his way into the marble structured building, which, once he got inside, did he realize was much larger than what it appeared to be. There were many attributes for him to notice, but the first thing to catch his eyes were not the diamond coated, crimson roses that lined the walls, not the shimmering crystals that hung from what seemed to be heaven itself, nor the spiritual beings that were engraved in the barrier that encased him, but the man that sat on the far corner, reading a book. The wings of the creature in the painting behind the raven gave the impression that the feathered limbs sprung from the back of the alabaster cloaked figure; giving him an angelic glow. Almost as if the dark haired man could sense someone was watching him, he looked up and his eyes met sky blue once again; anguish still clearly visible.

Something, Naruto doesn't not what exactly, but something strong and persistent, was drawing him towards the man he could not remove from his sight. Before his body did what it, and his brain wanted him to do, which was go over and confront the boy once again, he heard someone calling his name.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" asked a big breasted, blonde haired woman.

Averting his eyes from ones as dark as coal, he responded to the question.

"Yes, who is asking?"

"I'm the principle to this school. Please, come to my office and we'll discuss more about this. Plus, we will have more privacy." She said, eyeing the kids that he just noticed where staring at them. He followed the woman down many winding corridors until they reached a wooden door outlined in gold. The woman sat down behind a large desk, then realizing that she left a bottle of sake out on top of the polished surface, she hurriedly hid it behind stacks of paper.

"I never knew that you could be so formal, ah brat?" voiced the principle.

"Yea, I know right? It is nice to see you again after so long, baa-san." A bulging vain appeared on her forehead before she growled, "stop calling me that you damned brat!"

Naruto shrugged like he always had when he was a kid, and dodged the stapler that came rushing towards his head. Tsunade was her real name, but baa-san just fit better. After calming down, Tsunade sat in her comfy chair and sighed.

"I swear to god, gaki, you're going to be the end of me. Listen," she started, handing Naruto what would probably be his schedule. "Here's your schedule, your teachers names and home room numbers are on them. You don't need an escort do you?"

"Nope, I think I'm good all on my own, baa-san."

"And brat?"

"Yea?"

"Where did you get that black eye?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Its what you get for running into a stone, cold wall. It happens all the time baa-san." What he said wasn't a complete lie, it really did happen all the time… the black eyes that is.

Not realizing the boy was lying, she decided to ignore the insult and motion her hand toward the door and said,

"Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to Konoha High."

His thoughts before he stepped through the golden lined doors, with the sun shining brightly upon on his face was, _'something big is going to happen, I just feel it! Who knows? Maybe this year won't be as bad as all the previous ones.'_

But how wrong was he.

**Annnd done with chapter one! I feel bad for you guys, I don't even know where I was going with this…I just hope it turns out good! I'm only… still in my first year of high school. Don't expect too much! *goes and hides in a corner***


End file.
